


Fighting another Hunger Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Emotions, Exorcism, Mention of dead character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fights another Hunger Demon, feeling some emotions for the dead friend he sacrificed to kill the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting another Hunger Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I haven't read the Hell Blazer comics, all my knowledge of Constantine comes from either the Show or just titbits that I know.

John flicked the cigarette out of his mouth, letting the thing fall where ever it did, as he set himself ready for what was ahead of him. A kid was stuffing her face with packaged food, though lifted her head when she noticed that he was there. 

“‘Hello there kid.”

John stared at the poor girl, her mouth open wide, teeth showing that they were yellowing. Her skin was whiter than pale, and her shoulders were raised so far past their normal capacity. Her hair was short, and it looked like as though it hadn’t had a wash in a few months or so. 

“Well then, guess you ain’t a kid no more. I’m addressing the entity inside of you.”

John pulled out the bottle from his coat, the seal of solomon clear on the transparent bottle of what used to be Gin, before he drank it of course.   
Once again John Constantine was facing a hunger demon, something that he wasn’t expecting so soon after the last one he did. That last one cost him a little more than the good old empty bottle, and remembering his useless friend Gary just made him sad on the inside. 

John started his chant, coaxing the demon out of it’s young host, and he held the open bottle out in front of him so the Demon had some place to go that wasn’t John himself. The flying beetles flew out of the poor girls mouth, forcing her to arch her back inwards, and they flew about the room as a swarm as John continued his spell.   
There weren’t as many beetles as the powerful demon he dealt with in the past, so John figured that this demon swirling about the room wasn’t as powerful. 

He kept his hands out stretched with the bottle, and the bugs finally start flying straight into the neck of the bottle, getting stuck inside the glass.   
When every bug ended up inside the bottle, John quickly screwed the lid on. 

The bottle vibrated slightly as the demon beetles went nuts inside. John held a good Old Bottle O'Demon, he threw up it up in the air, but not to high so that he wouldn’t accidently drop it and let the bottle break. He didn’t exactly have another one on him.   
But he held the bottle tight now, as he walked away from the canteen that the girl was feasting on. He could feel almost every beetle that was scurrying on the inside of the glass, and that just made him think of Garry. 

Did Gary feel them? Maybe he wasn’t just screaming about the pain of the beatles, or the hunger demon, feasting on his insides or on itself, maybe he was screaming because he could feel them scurrying in his insides.   
John shuddered, he had held Gary’s hand throughout the entire ordeal, and he didn’t feel any better about what happened now that he had this new revelation. 

Though Constantine kept walking, stuffing the dangerous bottle of bugs in his coat, and brought out a pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He needed a light after this, he needed one beforehand too, but he didn’t really get the chance to finish that cig.


End file.
